The Lost Dimension
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: A portal trip back to Control Central turns tragic when Inez is sucked into a black hole and transported to another dimension by Hacker. Continued Summary inside. Matt/Inez pairing to it's fullest. Please R&R!
1. Trouble Up Ahead!

The Lost Dimension

Starter A/N: Hello everyone. Alisi Thorndyke here with another Cyberchase story for you all to, hopefully, enjoy. This story is a Matt/Inez fandom so if you're a huge fan of the couple, please enjoy. Even if you're not, you are welcome here as well. This fic does take place in the Cyberchase universe as well all know it. The usual pairings are as usual. Matt/Inez and Jackie/Slider, but you will see more of the first pairing more than anything. I want to apologize in advance if this story isn't what you all are use to reading, so please hold the flames, but do pass along the kindness. So if nothing else, on with the story.

Disclaimer: We already know the deal here, so no need in me saying it. I only own the story line of this story and the characters that appear that are not on the show.

Summary: A portal trip back to Control Central turns tragic when Inez is sucked through a black hole and transported to another dimension by Hacker. Where did she end up and will the others be able to find her and bring her back?

Chapter 1: Trouble Up Ahead!

Cyberspace, the final frontier for all of humanity. No one knows the activities that take place in cyberspace, if any goes on at all. The frontier has its days of peace and others that are not so peaceful. Not many battles take place in cyberspace, except for the battle of good and evil between two teams that want ultimate control and today, that battle goes on, on a heavenly body known as R-Fair City.

"You won't get that accelerator before me earth brat!" Hacker yells as he continues chasing Matt.

Matt continues running as he now pulls out his SKWAK pad and radios Jackie. The connection is established with Jackie appearing on his pad's screen.

"Jax, have you and Inez found the time machine's accelerator yet? Matt asks.

"Not yet." Jackie replies. "We're still looking."

"You guys keep on your search." Matt says, slightly panicking. "We can't let Hacker or his henchmen get their hands on that part and bring the transformatron back to life. If they do, it'll be the end of us all!"

"You can count on us Matt." Jackie assures. "They won't get their hands on it. I'll contact you once we uncover the missing part."

"Thanks Jax." Matt replies. "You're the best."

The transmission ends as Matt continues running from Hacker.

"When I get my hands on that accelerator, you will all be sorry!" Hacker shouts after the boy, still hot on his trail. "Especially motherboard!"

"Not if I get to it first!" Matt shouts back.

Matt now makes a right at the merry-go round, hoping to lose his pursuer. Hacker makes that same right and when he rounds the corner, he notices that Matt is nowhere to be seen.

"That brat got away!" Hacker stomps.

Leaning against the wall of a concession stand, Hacker begins trying to catch his breath.

"I'm getting too old for this." Hacker says as he pulls out his phone. Dialing out to Delete, the robot picks up the other end.

"Delete! You and Buzz are to catch those two remaining earth brats! Hacker shouts into the phone. "Don't let them get their hands on that accelerator! If they do, I'm going to take it out of your hides!"

"But we can't find them boss." Delete replies. "We looked everywhere."

"So keep looking!" Hacker continues his ranting. "I want them found immediately! I refuse to be beaten this time!"

Hanging up the phone, Hacker returns to his pursue of Matt.

At the Hydro-Inflate booth, Jackie and Inez are hiding behind the counter, hoping not to be found by Buzz and Delete.

"How long are we going to sit here Jackie?" Inez questions. "We can't let hacker get that accelerator and bring his transformatron back to life. That won't be good, it won't be good at all!"

"Calm down Inez." Jackie calmly replies. "Until we know we've lost Buzz and Delete for sure, we have to lay low."

"But how do we know if we really have lost them?" Inez asks to her best friend.

The two girls continue chatting among themselves when they suddenly hear Buzz and Delete's voices enter the area.

"The boss told us to find those other two kids, but I don't know where they are." They hear Delete say.

"Me neither Dee Dee." Buzz replies. "Where could they be?"

"We didn't lose them Jax." Inez begins panicking. "Now what are we going to do?"

Jackie doesn't answer, but begins looking around the inside of the booth for anything that could evade Buzz and Delete. Eyeing the spray nozzles, Jackie gets an idea.

"I have an idea." Jackie whispers to Inez as she points to the spray nozzles.

Inez nods as both girls grab a spray nozzle each and peek over the counter of the booth to see where Buzz and Delete are. They see Buzz and Delete standing a distance from the booth with their backs turned.

"On my mark." Jackie instructs. "One, Two, Three."

Both girls now pop up from behind the counter and position their spray nozzles.

"Oh Boys, looking for us?" Jackie calls out to them.

Buzz and Delete turn around and are immediately met with a blast of water to the face. Jackie and Inez discontinue their water assault and drop the nozzles, now making a break for it.

Both robots are left soaking wet.

"Well, at least we found them." Buzz speaks.

At the merry-go-round, Matt has stopped to catch his breath and search for the accelerator in the area.

"Where is that accelerator?" Matt asks himself as he begins looking around the area.

Having caught his breath enough, Matt makes his way to the other side of the merry-go-round and spots an odd contraption sitting on the ground. He immediately recognizes it to be Lady Lovelace's Time Machine's Accelerator.

"There it is." Matt says with victory. "I found it."

Matt makes his way over to it and picks it up.

"Now to get this back to Motherboard." Matt says to himself.

"Only if you can get passed me first earth brat!" Hacker's voice rings out from behind Matt.

Turning around, Matt spots Hacker just inches from him. He narrows his eyes in anger at the persistent cyborg and tightens his grip on the time machine's piece.

"Hand over the accelerator boy and I will let you return to motherboard unharmed." Hacker says as he takes one step towards Matt.

"No way Hacker." Matt replies. "This is going back to motherboard and Dr. Marbles."

"Then you leave me no choice." Hacker says as he takes another step towards Matt with Matt taking two steps back. "I was only trying to negotiate an agreement, but you forced my hand and only you have yourself to blame for this!"

Pulling out his laser gun, Hacker aims it at Matt.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time." Hacker speaks in a dangerous tone as he places his finger on the trigger. "Hand over the accelerator."

"I'm only going to say this one more time." Matt mimics. "No way!"

"Then say good night forever, kiddy!" Hacker hisses as he begins pulling down on the trigger of the gun.

Not seeing much room to escape, Matt braces himself for the worst as he closes his eyes.

Just as Hacker is about to pull the trigger completely, the gun is kicked out of his hands. The gun hits the ground and releases a shot that impacts Hacker dead in his right knee. Hearing the blast from the gun, Matt opens his eyes and notices the gun lying on the ground and Hacker holding his right knee.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never play with weapons?" Jackie speaks.

Hearing her voice, Matt looks to his left and spots his two best friends.

"Jackie! Inez!" Matt says with happiness. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect."

"Yep, those two summers I spent at Gymnastics camp really paid off." Jackie gloats.

"YOU ROTTEN KIDS!" Hacker yells as he continues holding his knee. "YOU WILL PAY FOR INJURYING THE HACKER!!"

"That's another story for another day." Inez comments as she pulls out her SKWAK to contact control central. The connection is established with Motherboard appearing on the screen.

"We have Lady Lovelace's time machine's accelerator." Inez informs Motherboard.

"Good job cyber mates." Motherboard replies. "I'll send a portal right away."

Inez ends the transmission as the purple portal now appears.

"Well, this is where we get off." Matt says he enters the portal. "See ya later Hacker."

"Bye Bye bad guy." Jackie says to the villain as she and Inez enter the portal. The portal now closes.

Hating the fact that he was defeated again, Hacker takes out his phone and dials out to Delete. The robot now picks up on his end.

"Retreat to the wreaker at once!" Hacker yells into the phone. "I repeat, retreat to the wreaker at once!"

Hanging up, Hacker grabs his laser gun and limps his way to the wreaker. Getting on board, Hacker slams his gun down on the wreaker's control panel dashboard.

"I was defeated again by those MANGY kids!" Hacker growls. "This can't continue! I will be the ruler of Cyberspace if it's the last thing that I do!"

Taking a seat in his recharger chair, Hacker immediately eyes a button on his control panel that will end all of his troubles. Gaining a grin, Hacker flips the glass covering up, exposing the button.

"How would motherboard like it if her earthlings never made it back to control central?" Hacker says to himself, with a devious plan running through his mind. "Especially with the accelerator?"

Without a second thought, Hacker slams his fist down on the button.

Inside the portal, the kids are on their way back to control central. They notice the light up ahead, which means that they aren't far from reaching control central.

"There is our light at the end of the tunnel." Matt says. "We're almost home."

The light at the end of the portal suddenly disappears as everything inside the portal now comes to a complete stand still.

"Hey, what's going on and where did our light at the end of the portal go?" Jackie inquires, noticing the strange activity of the portal.

"That is an excellent question Jax." Matt answers.

"Whatever is going on can't be a good thing." Inez adds in.

The portal begins to waver as a black hole now opens up behind Inez. Matt immediately takes notice of the growing black vortex.

"Inez, behind you!" Matt warns.

Quickly turning around, Inez notices the black hole and can feel herself being pulled towards its event horizon.

"It's pulling me in!" Inez shouts as she begins trying to fight against the gravitational pull of the black hole.

Matt and Jackie immediately grab hold of Inez's hands as they begin trying to pull her away from the black hole. With the force of the gravitational pull being stronger than the two of them, Matt and Jackie are starting to lose their grip on Inez. Doing their best to hold on to her, their grips now slip and Inez is pulled into the black hole.

"INEZ!" Matt and Jackie yell in unison as they are thrusts out of the portal.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 1 and I hope you all enjoyed. As usual, no flames please as this is just chapter 1. As the story goes on, it will get better. I promise. If anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I will fix it in he editing. If you got questions, so do I. lol. Chapter 2 will be out the next available moment that I have. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	2. Transported

Chapter 2: Transported

'Inez has been sucked into a black hole and Matt and Jackie have been thrown out of the portal themselves. Where did they all end up?'

Control Central

The portal opens up and spits Matt and Jackie out with Jackie landing next to Matt. Matt quickly gets to his feet and dusts himself off. He, then, begins looking around control central, noticing that Jackie is the only one that followed him back there.

"Inez never made it out of the portal!" Matt says, going into a panic. "We have to go back in and get her!"

"Matt, we can't go back in." Jackie calmly replies as she gets to her feet. "She was sucked into a black hole and could be anywhere in time and space right now. If we go back in the portal, the same thing could happen to us."

"But we have to!" Matt continues ranting, completely ignoring Jackie's reasoning. "We have to find Inez!"

Motherboard now appears on the main screen, noticing that Matt and Jackie are back at control central.

"Welcome back Cyber mates." Motherboard greets to the two kids, getting their attention. "Did you recover the missing piece to Lady Lovelace's time machine?"

"We did, but we lost Inez in the process." Matt answers, still in a panic. "She was sucked into a black hole in the portal on the way back here. We have to go back in and find her."

"Oh dear." Motherboard sighs. "Matt, as much as I would like to open a portal for you to search for Inez, I'm afraid I can't do that. It's too risky and I can't afford to lose you too. Besides, we don't know where she is in time and space. A black hole is a gateway to anywhere in time, and she could be anywhere. Who knows where that black hole transported her to."

"But Mother B, we have to!" Matt persists. "We have to go back in the portal and search for Inez. We have to find her!"

Motherboard notices the impatience in Matt's voice and is doing her best to remain calm, even if he isn't.

"Matt, I absolutely refuse to open a portal for you to go looking for Inez, especially since her whereabouts are unknown to us." Motherboard firmly says to the persistent boy. "That would be putting your safety at large risk and I refuse to do it."

"Motherboard is right Matt." Jackie agrees. "What if you went through the portal and couldn't make it back yourself? Then that would be you and Inez missing and we simply can't chance it."

Having said that, Jackie begins to hyperventilate with the thought of her being the only cybersquad member.

"If that happened, then I would be the only Cybersquad member." Jackie begins panicking. "Then that would mean I would have to face Hacker alone and have to defend cyberspace all by myself! I can't bear the thought!"

"Please calm down Jackie." Motherboard calmly speaks to her. "You won't have to worry about that because it won't happen."

Jackie begins to calm herself as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Losing one of you is bad enough and I refuse to lose another." Motherboard continues. "I'm sorry Matt, but until we know Inez's whereabouts, I won't risk your safety."

As much as Matt hated to admit it, Motherboard and Jackie made a lot of sense. As much as jumping into a portal to search for Inez was a good idea currently, he knew that his own safety would be at risk in the process. He sometimes hated it when Jackie and Motherboard were right about his careless acts, even though, he never seem to mind when Inez brings it to his attention. (Of course)

"When a plan of action has been put together to search for Inez, you two will be contacted immediately." Motherboard informs the two. "Until then, I will be sending you home."

A purple portal now appears.

"It is unfortunate that Inez is missing, but rest assured, we will find her by any means necessary." Motherboard greets. "Good bye until we meet again cyber mates."

"See ya later Mother B." Jackie greets back.

Matt and Jackie step through the portal with it closing behind them. Dr. Marbles now enters the room with a laptop computer in his hands along with Widget sitting on his left shoulder.

"Dr. Marbles, we've lost Inez." Motherboard informs the doc. "On the way back here, she was pulled into a black hole, Jackie and Matt have reported to me."

"Is she ok?" Widget asks as he flies from Dr. Marbles' shoulder and to the floor.

"I'm not certain Widget, but let's hope so." Motherboard answers Digit's smaller half with a weak smile. "What are we going to do Dr?"

"That's a tricky one." Dr. Marbles answers. "No doubt Hacker is behind what happened to Inez. Where are Jackie and Matt?"

"I sent them home." Motherboard answers.

"Alright." Dr. Marbles begins thinking. "This is going to require a lot of thinking and careful planning down to the tiniest detail. Give me until the end of the day and I should have a good percent of the plan worked out."

Motherboard nods as Dr. Marbles now leaves the room, leaving behind Widget in the main room with her.

"Do you think Inez will ever come back?" The tiny cybird inquires, his voice full of curiosity.

"I hope so Widget." Motherboard answers with a sigh. "I most certainly hope so."

Somewhere in Time and Space

On a red dusty plane, much like the surface of mars, a black hole opens and spits Inez out with her landing on her back. The black hole now closes and winks out of existence. Sitting up, Inez begins looking around at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Inez questions.

Getting to her feet, Inez dusts herself off and continues looking around. The plane where she landed closely resembles the surface of mars with the sun sitting off the distance on the horizon, giving the area its red glow. There are hardly any trees and a large scarcity of civilization in the entire area.

"Where did I land?" Inez questions once more. "Well, wherever I am, I can't be that far from control central and should be able to contact Matt and Jackie."

Pulling out her SKWAK pad, Inez tries to contact Matt, but the connection fails with a message popping up on her screen: Out Of Range.

"Out of range?" Inez asks in confusion. "That can't be right. Let me try this again."

Inez tries contacting Matt again with the connection failing again as the Out Of Range message appears on her screen once more.

"Something isn't right." Inez says. "Let me try contacting Jackie. Maybe I'll have better luck."

Inez, then, tries to radio Jackie and gets the same message.

"Out of range again?" Inez says in disbelief. "I can't be that far from Control Central. Maybe my SKWAK's programming got a little mixed in the black hole. Let me try contacting Motherboard. She'll know what do and hopefully tell me where I am."

Just as Inez is about to radio motherboard, she suddenly hears a rustling sound to her right. Turning in the direction of the sound, Inez begins looking for the source of what could have caused the noise. Not seeing or hearing anything else, Inez proceeds to try and contact Motherboard. The sound occurs again, this time sending a chill up her spine and causing her to grip her SWKAK pad.

"Who's there?" Inez asks with fear entering her voice.

Not getting a response, Inez begins calming herself. The sound occurs again, which instantly sends Inez back into her fear frenzy.

"Who's there?" Inez asks once more. "Whoever you are, I have a SKWAK pad and am not afraid to use it!"

The rustling sound continues and Inez now notices that the bushes are slightly swaying back and forth. Having noticed this, Inez slowly begins making her way over to the bushes, being cautious of what could be hiding in them. Reaching them, Inez parts the bushes and spots a pair of medium sized eyes staring at her.

"Oh hello." Inez says, breathing a sigh of relief. "It was you all along that was making that sound. You scared me."

The pair of eyes now come into full view, revealing it to be a creature with a small body, tiny limbs, and medium sized pointy ears. The creature shrinks away a bit, appearing to be afraid of Inez. Inez notices the fear in the creature's eyes.

"Don't worry little fella, I won't hurt you." Inez speaks with sincerity to the creature. "You're a cute little guy."

Hearing the sincerity in her tone, the creature comes out of the bushes and sniffs Inez's left boot. She finds that to be adorable.

"My name is Inez and I was transported here by a black hole." Inez says to the creature. "Do you know where I am?"

The creature looks Inez in the face and blinks twice, giving her a lost stare. Noticing the lost look in the creature's eyes, Inez figures that it can't understand her.

"I'm talking as if it could understand me." Inez says with a sigh. "Of course it can't tell me where I am."

"I know someone who can help you." The creature speaks in a child like voice, surprising Inez.

"Um, alright." Inez says, surprised to hear that the creature can talk. "Who can help me?"

The creature doesn't reply as three more of the same creature now comes out of the bushes, with their eyes all fixed on Inez. Inez takes notice the replicas.

"I will take you to him." The creature answers. "Please follow me."

"Sure, alright." Inez says, unsure of what to really say.

The creature begins walking ahead of Inez with her walking behind it. The replicas of the creature follow behind Inez, following the trail of who can help Inez answer her question.

Earth

On earth, night has fallen and the sky's stars are out in their full twinkle. Matt and Jackie are talking to each other through SKWAK communication about the unfortunate event that has befallen Inez.

"I know Matt, but like motherboard said, it was too risky for you to go back into the portal to search for Inez." Jackie continues. "You would have ended up lost as well."

"I know, but it's just not fair." Matt sighs. "That should have been me instead my Inez, I mean Inez."

Having heard Matt's slip, Jackie decides against commenting on it.

"Even if it were you Jax, it would still be unfair." Matt continues. "I would rather it be me then any one of you girls."

"I understand." Jackie replies. "Dr. Marbles and Motherboard are going to come up with a plan to look for Inez, but until they do, let's just hope that wherever she is, she is ok."

"I know, but I just wish I knew that Inez was alright." Matt says. "I want to be able to see that for myself."

"Me too Matt." Jackie replies. "Even though we don't know her condition at current, we have to think and stay positive, for Inez."

"You're right Jackie." Matt agrees.

"Listen, let's just get some rest and wait until we get word from motherboard about what our next move is going to be." Jackie suggests. "You look as if you could drop any minute now."

"Alright." Matt says. "I'll get back to you tomorrow, night."

"Night." Jackie greets.

Both kids now close the SKWAK communication. Having hung up with Jackie, Matt decides to try and link to Inez's SKWAK pad again, having tried several times before. The connection fails once more with the words 'Out Of Range' appearing on his screen. Turning his SKWAK pad off, Matt turns his attention to his bedroom window, to the night sky.

"If I knew where you were Inez, I'd come save you in a heartbeat." Matt says to himself.

Obewan Ka-doggie now enters Matt's room and jumps on his bed, immediately cuddling up next to him. Matt takes notice of the Labrador/golden retriever and begins rubbing him. The dog begins whimpering, noticing his master's current mood.

"I know boy." Matt sadly says to the dog. "I miss her too."

A/N: Ok end of chapter 2 and I hope you all liked it. As usual, please no flames and as the story goes on, it will get better. You have my word. Chapter 3 will be out the next moment I get and if anything is confusing or doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	3. It's A Long Shot, But It Just Might Work

Chapter 3: It's A Long Shot, But It Just Might Work

'Dr. Marbles is thinking of a plan to save Inez while Matt is becoming more worried about her by the minute. How soon will the remaining team mates hear from Motherboard and Dr. Marbles?'

Grim Wreaker

Sitting in his recharger chair in front of the main screen, the Hacker is quite pleased with himself. He managed to split up the cybersquad successfully and couldn't be happier with his for-once successful action.

"I did it!" Hacker shouts with joy. "I finally managed to separate those mangy earth brats! Buzz! Delete! Get in here!"

The two robots now enter the room, panting heavily as if they ran a distance to get there.

"You called boss?" Delete asks through his heavy panting.

"Congratulate me boys." Hacker replies. "I have finally done what I thought was impossible. I have separated those earth brats, sending one of them to a distance place that only I know of and Motherboard will never figure out. I have made the impossible possible. So go on congratulate me."

Both robots exchange glances and then turn their vision back to hacker.

"Well?!" Hacker says gritting his teeth.

Buzz and Delete begin cheering for Hacker, even though their applaud is forced.

"Ok that's enough." Hacker says to the two, abruptly stopping their applauds. "Now to call Wicked and tell her the good news."

Dialing out to Happily Ever After, an image of Wicked Witch now appears on the screen.

"Wicked Witch speaking." Wicked Greets. "I grant wishes as well as destroy dreams. How may I help you?"

"Hello Wicked, it's me the Hacker." Hacker greets to her.

Wicked's expression immediately turns sour at seeing who has called her.

"What do you want Hacker?" Wicked asks, her sour mood evident.

"I am a genius if I do say so myself." Hacker gloats. "I managed to separate those mangy earth kids, leaving one stranded somewhere in cyberspace that only I know of and where Motherboard would never figure out. The remaining earth brats are aimlessly searching for their friend with no clue as to where she is. So go on, tell me that I am a genius."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard this "I am a genius" speech before." Wicked says, sounding extremely bored. "Are you the ruler of Cyberspace yet?"

"No, but I'm still working on it." Hacker answers. "Us geniuses have to be careful when planning our next move."

"Well genius, call me back when you've made a real accomplishment!" Wicked snaps, now ending the transmission.

The main screen switches back to the scenes of the Northern Frontier as a tumbled weed now blows by.

"There is no pleasing that woman." Hacker says, being disgraced by Wicked's response. "One day she likes it when I'm down right evil and then the next day, she completely blows me off. I wish she would make up her mind already! Well, I do know of one somebody that will be more then interested in hearing what I have to say."

Dialing out to Control Central, Motherboard now appears on the screen.

"Hello Motherboard!" Hacker greets in his usual venomous tone.

"What do you want Hacker?" Motherboard answers.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're one earth brat short." Hacker reveals. "I have sent her some place where you will never find her!"

"So it is you that is responsible for what has happened to Inez!" Motherboard firmly replies, her growing anger evident. "Dr. Marbles was right all along!"

"Yes, yes, it was I." Hacker says, being very pleased with himself. "Now that we got that out of the way, I will be waiting for you to hand over the guardianship to the Cyberspace at any moment."

"You will get nothing Hacker and like it!" Motherboard snaps.

"Then you will never find your precious earth brat!" Hacker yells, now ending the transmission between the wreaker and control central.

The main screen has been switched back to the scenes of the Northern Frontier.

"So what are you going to do now boss?" Buzz questions.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Hacker answers the stubby robot. "I'll tell you what I am going to do. I'm going to come up with a plan that will split up those remaining earth brats and let's see Motherboard try to stop me from ruling Cyberspace when there isn't anyone around to protect her from me. Now leave me, I have work to do."

The two robots obey and leave the room, leaving hacker to map out his plan.

Control Central

Hacker's announcement has sent a wave of shock through the station. Dr. Marbles, Digit, and Widget have all heard the conversation that took place between Motherboard and Hacker. Motherboard is in a state of disgust, not believing that Hacker would stoop this low just to take over Cyberspace, but sometimes she forgets, this is Hacker after all. Should there be any real surprises as to how low he will really go?

"So what are we going to do now doc?" Digit asks. "We at least know now who is responsible for what happened to Inez, but no real location as to where he sent her."

"Well, after some careful thinking, planning, and now having heard Hacker's announcement, I know what must happen." Dr. Marbles answers the cybird. "It's a long shot and the only option left at the moment."

"Well what is it doc?" Digit begins panicking. "Tell me something, anything!"

"Matt and Jackie have to obtain the UVO from Penguia." Dr. Marbles begins. "Once they have obtained that, then I will explain the rest and take it from there."

"Then let's give it a shot." Digit replies in agreement.

"Good work doctor." Motherboard agrees. "I will inform them right away."

The Strange Plane 

Inez is still following behind the plane's creature with the replicas following behind her. To Inez, it feels like they have been walking across the deserted red plane for what seems like hours. Turning her attention to the horizon, Inez notices that the sun is still sitting on the horizon unmoving.

"I wonder when the sun sets here." Inez mentally asks herself.

Continuing to walk across the plane, Inez now notices that they are approaching what appears to be a castle. Continuing to walk towards the castle, she and the creatures now stop short a distance from it.

"He can help you." The creatures all say in unison to Inez.

Nodding, Inez walks past the creatures and up to the castle's doors with the creatures watching her closely. Knocking two times, the doors of the castle now opens, revealing a young man that is Inez's height, Matt's skin tone and who has blonde hair that is parted down the middle. The creatures quickly scatter from the area, having seen the young man. That just leaves Inez to talk to him.

"Hi, my name is Inez." Inez politely greets to the young guy. "I'm a member of the Cybersquad that is an affiliate to Motherboard. I was told you can help me?"

"Hello Inez." The young man greets back. "What do you need?"

"I was transported here by a black hole on the way back to Control Central." Inez begins. "A cyborg named Hacker might be responsible….."

"Hacker?" The young man speaks up, cutting off Inez's current thought. "I know of him. He is the meanest cyborg in all of Cyberspace! You must be devastated beyond belief. My name is Sam and I am the prince over this entire land. Please come in and tell me everything."

"No, I couldn't possibly impose." Inez detests.

"But you must." Sam insists. "I very well can't leave you out here. Please come in."

"Sure alright." Inez agrees with a smile.

Sam steps aside as Inez enters the castle.

Earth

After their conversation, Matt and Jackie have turned in for the night, well just Jackie anyway. Matt is lying in bed looking at the ceiling as his dog lies across him.

"If I only could hear your voice Inez, I would rest easy knowing that you are ok." Matt says with a sigh.

Continuing to wonder about Inez, Matt's SKWAK pad begins beeping, knocking the boy out of his current thought. Matt quickly sits up and grabs his SKWAK pad, hoping it is Inez contacting him. Looking on the screen, he notices that he has a new transmission.

"Please let this be you Inez." Matt prays.

Hitting the answer button, Jackie pops up on the screen.

"Matt, are you awake?" Jackie questions.

"Hey Jax." Matt answers. "Yep and have been all night. I just can't stop thinking about Inez."

"Well, our worries end here." Jackie replies. "Motherboard just contacted me and said that Dr. Marbles have come up with a plan to rescue Inez. Plus, she said that Hacker is responsible for what happened to her."

"I had a feeling that Hacker was responsible somehow." Matt replies. "So what's the plan?"

"We have to retrieve the UVO from Penguia." Jackie answers. "After that, we are to head to Control Central and Dr. Marbles will do the rest."

"So when do we get started?" Matt asks.

"Motherboard is sending a portal as we speak." Jackie answers.

"Great, I'll see you in Cyberspace." Matt says, ending the SKWAK communication.

A wide smile now finds its way onto Matt's face, happy that one of his prayers has been answered. Despite hearing that Hacker is responsible for what happened to Inez, Matt is still pleased that Dr. Marbles and Motherboard spared no time in coming up with a plan to rescues her.

Getting out from under Obe-wan Kadoggie, Matt grabs his back pack from his desk chair. The portal now appears, getting both Matt and his dog's attention.

"I'll see ya later boy." Matt greets to his dog.

Matt now enters the portal with it immediately closing behind him.

Obewan Kadoggie sniffs the air for a second and then sprawls out on Matt's bed, loving that he has it all to himself.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 3 and I hope you all liked it. From here, the action packed thrill ride begins, you have my word. As usual, please no flames and chapter 4 will be out next week, if everything goes according to plan and because it normally does, then you know it will be. If anything is confusing or doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	4. In Pursuit Of The UVO

Chapter 4: In pursuit Of The UVO

'Dr. Marbles has thought of a plan to rescue Inez and Matt couldn't be happier. Will Matt and Jackie manage to obtain the UVO?'

The Strange Plane

Having entered Sam's castle, Inez has begun talking to him about how she ended up there as they walk through the main hall of the castle.

"So after we got the time machine's accelerator, my friends and I were headed back to control central when I was suddenly sucked through a black hole." Inez continues. "Before I knew it, I ended up here. I know somehow that Hacker is responsible for this because that never happened before. Me and my friends have traveled through that portal a million times before with no problems and since I got here, I've tried calling my friends, but haven't been able to reach anyone."

"That is very unfortunate to hear Inez." Sam replies with sympathy.

"It's ok." Inez says. "If Hacker is responsible, this really shouldn't be a surprise. After all, this is who he is. He will go to the lowest low if need be."

"I am so sorry that you have experienced such an unfortunate tragedy." Sam says. "You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you like until you are able to reach someone."

"No, I couldn't possibly." Inez protests. "I wouldn't want to impose on you like this. I just need to contact my friends, letting them know where I am so they can figure out a way to get me out of here."

"But you must stay Inez." Sam insists. "It wouldn't be imposing on me, trust me. "You have to be exhausted from dealing with Hacker. I can't just let you wonder around out there, especially since you have no idea where you are. So please, just stay just for a little while."

Seeing the sincere expression on the prince's face, Inez immediately changes her mind.

"I guess I could stay for just a little bit." Inez finally agrees. "There isn't any harm in that."

"Great!" Sam replies with happiness. "I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Inez asks in confusion.

Sam doesn't answer, but continues down the hall ahead of Inez. Inez follows closely behind Sam to figure out what he is talking about. Sam now stops in front of a large maroon door with Inez stopping next to him.

"Here we are." Sam says. "This is your room."

Opening the door, Sam and Inez enter the room. Inez begins looking around the room, admiring how big it is and the color it is decorated with. The entire room is decorated very elegantly in royal purple. From the lushness of the carpet in front of the bed, to the bed sheets, pillows, and comforter on the queen sized bed, to the curtains that are covering the windows. The room is equipped with a vanity that is sitting in the left corner, a mini fridge that is sitting adjacent to the bed, a full body mirror that is sitting in the right corner of the room and a closet that is filled with elegant royal purple gowns. There is even a bathroom in her room that is decorated in royal purple, from the shower curtain to the sink accessories. Inez has never seen a room this beautiful before.

"Will this room do Inez?" Sam questions, noticing how amazed Inez appears to be with the room. "If not, there is another one down the hall that is much bigger."

"This room will do just fine." Inez answers, continuing to admire the room.

"Great." Sam says with a nod. "I'll be down the hall in the throne room if you need anything."

"Alright." Inez answers, continuing to look around the room.

Sam now leaves the room and closes the door behind him, leaving Inez to admire the room that she will be staying in. Having admired the room enough, Inez now takes a seat on the end of the bed and takes out her SKWAK pad, opening the SKWAK communication window.

"I hope I reach someone this time." Inez says as she tries to make contact with Matt once more.

Having stepped out of the room, Sam's sincere expression has turned into a devious one. Looking back at the door, a twisted grin finds its way onto Sam's face.

"I'm glad that you like the room Inez because you'll be staying here for a very long time." Sam chuckles to himself. "Everything is going according to plan just as Hacker wanted. He will be very pleased and if everything goes as well I think it will, once I become king of this land, I will have a queen to rule right beside me and I choose you Inez."

Sam now walks off and begins making his way down the hall to the throne room, continuing to chuckle to himself.

Penguia

Matt, Jackie and Digit now arrive at Penguia through the portal with Matt and Jackie wearing their winter gear.

"Digit, are you sure the UVO is here?" Jackie asks as she wraps her arms around herself to keep herself warm. "It is super cold here."

"I'm very sure." Digit answers. "The UVO is atop mount Amagazit. All we have to do is climb to the top of the mountain, get the UVO, and we're home free."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Matt says. "Let's go."

"Follow me earthlies." Digit instructs.

Matt and Jackie begin following Digit to Mount Amagazit, where the UVO is located. Now reaching the mountain, Digit opens his chest compartment and pulls out two belts with ropes attached to them. Handing them to Matt and Jackie, the two kids place them on. Digit, then, begins helping them two up the mountain.

"This mountain is pretty steep." Matt says, continuing to climb up the mountain. "How much further until we reach the top?"

"Not much further." Digit answers. "Having wings in situations like these always come in handy."

"Easy for you to say." Matt replies. "You're a bird."

"Well, it isn't long now." Digit says. "One more step ad we'll be at the top."

Sure enough, Digit was right. With the one more step, the three now reach the top of the mountain.

"That was some climb." Jackie comments. "Next time we come here, I'm bringing my hiking boots because these boots aren't made for climbing mountains."

"Well they don't call it the tallest mountain in Penguia for nothing." Digit replies.

"Ok, where is the UVO?" Matt asks. "The quicker we find it, the sooner we can find and rescue Inez."

"Do you mean this UVO?" A familiar and most hated voice says to the gang.

Already knowing who that voice belongs to, the gang turns around and spots Hacker, Buzz and Delete with Hacker holding the UVO, otherwise known as Amagazit's Amulet.

"Hacker!" Matt growls.

Yes, I do believe you need this to rescue your little friend." Hacker says, enjoying the boy's growing anger. "However, in order to do that, you're going to have to get passed me first!"

A/N: Ok end of chapter 4 and I hope you all liked it. I know its short, but that's all I could think of for this chapter. However, chapter 5 will be much longer and much better. Trust me. :) Anyway, please no flames and chapter 5 will be out next week. You have my word there too. :) If anything is confusing or doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	5. Get That UVO!

Chapter 5: Get That UVO!

'Matt, Jackie, and Digit have arrived on Penguia to obtain the UVO, but getting their hands on it has proved to be harder than they expected. Will they obtain the UVO in time to rescue Inez?'

Penguia

Matt, Jackie, and Digit are face to face with Hacker, Delete, and Buzz with the UVO being in the wrong hands. With Inez's well being and whereabouts hanging in the balance, Hacker couldn't have shown up a worst time.

"You want this kiddies?" Hacker taunts. "Come and get it!"

"Hand over that UVO hacker!" Jackie demands.

"Now that's no way to ask for something is it?" Hacker replies. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to be respectful of those who can destroy you?"

"Hand it over hacker!" Matt demands, his words dripping with venom. "It's because of you that Inez is lost right now and I refuse to let her remain that way so I'm only going to ask you one more time. .the.U.V.O!"

"You can have it if you can pry it out of my hands." Hacker taunts as he waves the UVO in front of Matt. "If you can do that, then it's yours."

Feeling his temper rise and reach its peak, Matt lunges at Hacker. Jumping on him, the UVO falls out of the cyborg's hands as he needs them to deal with the problem at hand. Having fallen out of the cyborg's hands, the UVO tumbles over the edge of the mountain and begins rolling down the side.

"The UVO! I'll get it!" Buzz, Delete and Digit yell in unison.

Hearing what the other has said, the three robots now exchange death glares.

"There is no way that either one of you are getting to the UVO before me!" Digit states.

"Don't be so sure traitor!" Delete replies.

Having exchanged those words, the three robots begin down the mountain after the UVO with Jackie in tow. The UVO is continuing to tumble down the side of the mountain with Digit, Jackie, Buzz and Delete hot on its trail.

"It's getting away!" Buzz says.

"No it isn't." Digit says as he starts up his propeller tail and begins flying after it.

The UVO is continuing to fall faster and faster down the mountain with Digit following very closely behind it. Catching up with the amulet, Digit grabs it.

"I got it!" Digit says with victory as he lands on the mountain side.

Delete and Buzz, who are still after the UVO, now trip over one another and begins rolling down the mountain, forming a robot snow ball.

"Now to get you to Dr. Marbles." Digit says as he opens his chest compartment.

Jackie, who is still making her way down the mountain, now notices the Buzz and Delete snow ball is heading right for Digit.

"Digit, look out!" Jackie yells, trying to warn the cybird.

Digit, who is further down the mountain then Jackie, doesn't hear her warning.

"Digit, look out!" Jackie tries warning him again. "Buzz and Delete are headed right for you!"

Digit still doesn't hear Jackie's warning and just as he is about to place the UVO in his chest compartment, he is hit by the robot snow ball, knocking the UVO out of his wings. With the UVO out of Digit's hands, the amulet continues down the mountain. Digit has gotten tangled up in the snow ball and is rolling down the mountain.

"Looks like it's up to me now." Jackie says as she continues down the mountain after the UVO.

The Strange Plane

Inez is in her room and is standing on her head, trying to think of a way to get in touch with anyone at control central and her friends.

"There has got to be a way to reach them from here, but how?" Inez continues thinking. "My SKWAK is out of range from control central and just about everything else. I have to figure out where I am so I can get out of here and somehow reach my friends. This is going to take some serious brain power."

Continuing to stand on her head and think, a knock occurs at the door.

"Come in." Inez permits.

The door opens revealing Prince Sam. Walking in, Sam notices that Inez is standing on her head and lightly laughs.

"Inez, why are you standing on your head?" Sam inquires.

"I stand on my head when I am thinking." Inez answers as she gets to her feet.

Sam has nothing to say and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I came to see how you were doing." Sam says to Inez as she joins him on the edge of the bed. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm doing fine and am very comfortable." Inez answers. "I've tried contacting my friends and control central again, but still can't reach them. Sam, where am I exactly and what is this place?"

"Inez, you have landed in the lost dimension. " Sam answers. "A dimension that is many light years from cyberspace."

"No wonder I can't reach anyone!" Inez says, trying to keep her panic under control. "My SKWAK's frequency can't be picked up from way out here!"

"Hardly any frequencies, civilization, or life can survive here." Sam says calmly. "Very little radio waves and signals can be received and sent from this dimension."

"If hardly any life can survive out here, how did you get out here and how are you surviving?" Inez curiously asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting you ask that." Sam answers. "Five years ago, in an attempt to stop Hacker from taking over a cyber site that me and my family ruled over, he overthrew my family and banished us here, to this deserted wasteland."

"Have you tried to find a way out of here since then?" Inez asks. "Five years is too long to be here. Even one year is too long to be here."

"I have tried everything, but nothing has worked." Sam replies. "From what is understood, a portal opens up here every five thousand years. I don't believe there is another way out of this dimension unless a portal were to open here."

"But there has got to be a way out!" Inez argues, quickly getting to her feet.

"I'm afraid there's not Inez." Sam replies calmly.

"But what about the creatures that live here outside the castle?" Inez asks. "They told me that you can help me, but who's helping them?"

"They are woodland creatures." Sam answers. "They feed on the life forms that roam this plane. Me, on the other hand, am surviving from the resources from my family. I am a prince, therefore, I have private resources."

"Ok, that's good for you, but how am I going to survive?" Inez questions. "I don't have resource one that is going to help me."

"I could always share my resources with you until something is figured out." Sam offers. "I have more than enough to go around between us."

"I guess that would be ok." Inez says calmly.

"Alright, I'm going to go have dinner now." Sam says. "Would you like to join me?"

"No thanks Sam." Inez politely refuses. "I'm not hungry."

Inez's stomach now growls, stating otherwise. Sam gives her the 'are you sure' look with Inez blushing.

"Then again, I could eat a little something." Inez speaks up with a nervous smile.

"I'll show you to the dining hall." Sam says with a smile as he stands. "Please follow me."

Inez nods as the two now leave the room and begins heading for the dining hall.

Penguia

The battle for the UVO is still on while Jackie chases the amulet down and Matt is still dealing with Hacker. The UVO is still tumbling down the mountain with Jackie hot on its trail. The UVO's journey down the mountain comes to an end as it now lands in a pile of snow. Jackie notices this and sees that as an opportunity to grab it.

Making her way down the remainder of the mountain, Jackie runs over to the device and grabs it out of its snowy pit.

"Yes, I finally got it." Jackie says with victory. "Now to get Matt and Digit and blow this giant Ice cube."

Looking up at the mountain, Jackie spots the Buzz and Delete snow ball coming down the mountain at a rapid rate. She also notices that Digit has gotten tangled up in the snowy mess. Following the projected path of the snow ball, Jackie notices that the ball is headed straight for the icy lake of Penguia.

"Oh no, they are headed for the lake." Jackie says with worry. "Digit, you're headed straight for the lake!"

Digit, having heard Jackie's warning, breaks out of the snow ball, letting it continue towards the lake. The snow ball containing Buzz and Delete now land in the lake with both robots immediately sinking to the bottom. Digit makes his way over to Jackie while removing snow from his propeller tail.

"I got the UVO." Jackie informs the cybird. "Let's get Matt and head back to control central."

"You got it Jax." Digit agrees.

On top of Mount Amagazit, Matt is still fighting with Hacker as Hacker is trying to evade the enraged boy. Having taken enough blows from Matt, Hacker slings him to the ground.

"I've had enough of this!" Hacker growls. "This ends now!"

Matt quickly gets to his feet and notices that Hacker's wig is in his hands. Grinning, Matt holds the wig up, showing Hacker that he is missing something.

"You mean bad hair styles have to come to an end?" Matt continues grinning. "I'd have to agree with you there because this do is done."

"My wig!" Hacker yells, eyeing the wig in Matt's hands. "Give that back you insolent child! Do you know how many snelfus that ran me?"

"Obviously not much because it looks cheap." Matt cracks.

Not liking the insult that was just thrown at him, Hacker pulls out his laser gun and immediately begins shooting at Matt. Matt is managing to dodge every shot that is sent his way.

"When I get done with you, the next time motherboard sees you, it will be in the cyberspace obituaries under dead and forgotten!" Hacker yells as he continues shooting at Matt.

Having managed to dodge all of the laser shots, Matt notices that he doesn't have any more room to run and dodge from Hacker's laser assault. Hacker's notices this and cracks an evil grin.

"Looks like you've ran out of places to run kiddy." Hacker says. "Say good night earth brat!"

Aiming his gun at Matt, he places his finger on the trigger and pulls it. A laser shot is heading towards Matt at lightning speed. With not much time to react, Matt uses the wig as a shield. The laser impacts the wig, instantly setting it afire. Matt drops it to the ground as it continues flaring.

"My wig!" Hacker yells as he begins trying to put it out. "It's the only one I've got!"

"Now that's what I call spontaneous combustion." Matt jokes.

Jackie and Digit arrive at the time of the mountain and notices Hacker trying to put his wig out.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" Jackie asks as she watches Hacker trying to put the fire out on his wig.

"I'll explain that you later." Matt replies.

"Matty, we've got the UVO." Digit informs him. "We can head back to control central."

"Great, let's get out of here." Matt replies.

"One portal back to HQ coming right up." Digit says.

Calling out to Control Central on his wrist watch, Motherboard now appears on the screen.

"One portal back to control central motherboard." Digit requests.

"Right away Digit." Motherboard obliges.

A portal now appears with everyone jumping into it. The portal immediately closes behind them, leaving Hacker on top of the mountain.

With the kids gone, Hacker is left trying to put out his wig while Buzz and Delete have become robot pops in the icy lake.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 5 and I hope you all liked it. I promised you guys a good chapter and as you can see, I delivered. Did I? I hope you liked it. As usual, please no flames and chapter 6 should be out next week. I won't make any promises due to a few unscheduled events that have came up, but I'm hoping it will be out as planned. If it pops up, then you know I made sure it did. Anywhoo, if anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	6. An Identity Uncovered

Chapter 6: An Identity Uncovered

'Jackie, Digit, and Matt have the UVO and are now on their way back to Control Central. Will Dr. Marbles' plan work in locating Inez?'

The Lost Dimension

At the castle, Prince Sam and Inez are having dinner and the meal for tonight looks to be Steak and Potatoes. Sam seems to be enjoying his meal, but Inez doesn't seem to be touching her food. The potatoes look stirred so she might have touched them, but the steak looks completely untouched.

While continuing to eat his meal, Sam looks over at Inez and notices that her food looks as if it were just served.

"Inez, Is something wrong?" Sam questions. "You haven't touched your food."

"I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." Inez answers as she turns to Sam.

"Is there a problem with your food because if there is, I can always have it replaced for you." Sam replies.

"No, no problems at all." Inez says with a small smile. "It all looks very delicious, but I just don't have much of an appetite tonight is all."

Sam nods as he goes back to his meal.

Silence.

"So have you thought of a way that I can get out of this dimension?" Inez questions, breaking the silence.

"Honestly, I have been trying to wrack my brain in trying to find a way out for you, but have come up short each time." Sam answers as he places his knife and fork down. "The portal generator would be our only option, but when Hacker banished my family here, he destroyed it."

"He would destroy the one thing that could be the biggest life saver right now, but then again, this is hacker." Inez says with a sigh. "I'm not in the least surprised that he would do something like that."

"I'm so sorry Inez." Sam apologizes. "You have my word that I will do everything in my power to see to it that you get out of this dimension."

"Thanks Sam." Inez replies gaining a smile. "I hope my friends are doing all they can to stop hacker and find me, while I'm stuck here."

"I know they are." Sam nods with a small smile. "It is you that they are fighting for."

"I'm going to go lie down for a little bit." Inez says. "Thanks for dinner."

"You are very welcome Inez." Sam smiles.

Rising from the table, Inez begins making her way to her room, unaware that Sam's friendly expression has quickly turned to a devious one.

Control Central

Digit, Matt, and Jackie now arrive back at control central with Jackie holding on to the UVO. Dr. Marbles and Motherboard have waited patiently for their return.

"We've got the UVO." Jackie announces.

"Great job team." Dr. Marbles praises the team as Jackie hands the UVO over to him.

"So what are you going to do with the UVO and how will it help us find Inez?" Matt questions.

"First, I'm going to begin looking for traces of Inez here throughout our cyberspace universe and incase she doesn't turn up on any of the surrounding cybersites, then I will use the UVO to open up a portal to Hyperspace." Dr. Marbles explains. "With that portal open, I will begin looking for her there."

"Won't it take forever to search for Inez in hyperspace if that's where she landed?" Jackie asks. "Hyperspace, like Cyberspace, is massive. That search could take forever."

"If we were looking for Inez the old fashion way, sure, but thanks to the technology of your SWKAKS, she can be traced by her pad's signal." Dr. Marbles replies.

"Me and Jackie have already tried linking to Inez's SKWAK pad, but nothing happened." Matt cuts in. "We got a message saying that she is out of range."

"You see Matt, with your SKWAK pads, you kids can only do so much amongst yourselves." Dr. Marbles begins. "Now here at control central, we have the technology to go beyond the common communication of your SKWAK pads. Your SKWAK pad signals can be detected in another universe with the technology that we have here."

"Why didn't you say that in the start?!?" Matt asks, becoming increasingly frustrated. "We could have been looking for Inez hours ago instead of tracking down the UVO that we had to, once again, outsmart Hacker just to get!"

"The UVO was very necessary to obtain incase Inez can't be found within our cyberspace." Dr. Marbles calmly replies. "By using the UVO to locate Inez, it will not only pick up on her SKWAK pad's signal, but also pick up on her life signs, thus getting a beat on her location. Once she is located, I can open a portal from here and send you and Jackie to Inez's location to save her."

Having said that, Dr. Marbles walks over to the main computer with the UVO. Inserting it into its slot on the control panel, Dr. Marbles types in a command that allows him to begin his search for Inez in Cyberspace. The scanner now appears on the computer's screen and begins searching for Inez's life signs, starting with the Cybersite Frogsnorts.

While Dr. Marbles is doing this, Matt takes out his yo-yo and begins playing with it, all while trying to keep his impatience under control.

With the conversation that took place between Dr. Marbles and Matt over, an uncomfortable silence now falls on the room, which is making Jackie and Digit feel a tad out of place.

"I'm going to go straighten up in the spare room." Jackie speaks up. "Let me know what happens."

"I'll come with you." Digit says.

Jackie and Digit now leave the room, leaving Matt, Dr. Marbles and Motherboard in the main room.

The Lost Dimension

Not having had much of an appetite for dinner, Inez is laying on her bed with her SWKAK pad in her hands. She has tried to contact Matt, Jackie, and Motherboard again, but hasn't had any luck. Trying the connection to Jackie's SKWAK pad again, the out of range message appears on her screen once again.

"It's hopeless." Inez says, setting her SKWAK pad down. "I'll never get in contact with anyone. I know I'm far from control central, but I should at least be able to hear from someone."

Sitting up, Inez lays back against the pillows and turns her attention towards the window. She notices that the sun is still sitting on the horizon and isn't moving. The red glow that the sun is giving off is shining into her room, giving the elegant room the look of a beautiful sunset evening.

"I hope I won't be stuck here for the rest of my life." Inez says with a sigh. "If I don't get out of here soon, I won't see Jackie, Digit or anyone again. Especially Matt."

Turning away from the window, Inez turns her attention back to her SKWAK pad.

"Well, I better go see if Sam found a solution to getting me out of here." Inez says. "I certainly hope he has found one."

Getting up, Inez makes her way to the door and soon exits the room. Making her way down the hall, Inez begins hearing Sam's voice along with another voice as she continues down the hall. Both voices are becoming clearer as she continues down the hall towards the end. Reaching the end of the hall, Inez quietly goes around a table that has a colorful vase sitting on it and peeks around the corner. Inez notices that Sam has his back turned and is talking into what appears to be a hand held television. The second voice that she was hearing along with Sam's is now recognized to be none other than Hacker.

"Yep, she is still here and doesn't have a clue as to what is going on." Inez hears Sam say. "Everything is going just as you planned Hacker."

"Excellent." Hacker replies. "You're doing a fine job Sam. Continue this and you'll be king of that cybersite before you know it."

Having heard that, Inez leans back against the wall in complete devastation. She can't believe Sam, the same guy that has been so nice to her and has provided her with a place to stay, is working for the Hacker!

"He's working for Hacker?!?" Inez whispers to herself, still devastated. "Everything is starting to make sense now. The room, how nice he was to me, everything! It was all an attempt to keep me here and through hacker's orders! I have to find a way out of here myself if I want to see anyone ever again!"

Turning around to go back the way she came, Inez bumps into the table. The vase that is sitting on it now topples over and hits the floor. The crash of the vase echoed loud enough for Sam to hear, thus getting his attention. Quickly putting the device away, Sam turns around and spots Inez.

"Please say Sam didn't hear that." Inez silently prays to herself.

"You are not supposed to be out of your room!" Sam says in a furious tone.

Inez turns around and spots Sam.

"What are you doing in the halls?" Sam questions, still furious.

"Trying to find my way out of here!" Inez argues back. "You have no right to try and keep me here and how could you be working for Hacker??"

"How much did you hear?" Sam demands.

"Enough to know that I have to find a way out myself considering that you won't be any help!" Inez replies. "You're working with the enemy and there is no way that I'm sticking around for that!"

Having said that, Inez breaks into a run down the hall.

"Guards!" Sam yells.

Eight of the castle's guards now arrive at Sam's behest.

"Find that girl at once!" Sam orders. "She knows too much information! Search everywhere and leave no corner unturned! I want her found immediately!"

The guards nod as they begin on their mission to search for Inez. Inez is continuing to make her way down the long and winding hallway. Now reaching the end, she quickly rounds the corner to the left and begins down another hall. While she's running, she can hear the sounds of foot steps behind her. Glancing behind her, she notices four guards are hot on her trail.

"Great, he's called in reinforcements!" Inez says to herself as she continues running.

Now reaching the end of the hall she is in, Inez is about to round the corner on the right for when four more guards show up, blocking her from a potential escape route and stopping her in her tracks. The four guards that were chasing her, now approach her and the set of guards that have blocked Inez off from escaping.

"This is not good, this is not good at all!" Inez swallows as she looks between the two sets of guards.

"We have orders to detain you." One of the guards speaks. "Come with us."

"No way!" Inez fights back. "If you're going to turn me over to Sam, then you can forget it!"

"They already have." Sam's voice rings out from behind the first set of guards.

Sam now steps to the front of the guards and eyes Inez. Inez narrows her eyes at him.

'You're a slippery one aren't you?" Sam taunts. "Looks like you're out of places to run."

"How can you work for Hacker and after everything you told me?" Inez asks in a fierce tone. "You never intended to help me!"

"You ungrateful brat!" Sam snaps. "How dare you despise me after everything I've done for you!"

"Ungrateful?" Inez snaps back. "I'm being ungrateful? I would rather be ungrateful then to be a pawn in you and Hacker's sick plans. If that's being ungrateful, then guilty as charged!"

"I'm going to give you two choices Inez." Sam says. "You can choose to cooperate and become my queen when I become king of this cybersite so this whole ugly incident can be overlooked or you can choose not to and I'll see to it that you never see your friends again. The choice is yours."

"I'll never agree to that sick arrangement!" Inez spits. "You can forget it!"

A fierce growl releases itself from Sam's throat.

"Take her to the dungeon!" Sam yells. "I will deal with her later!"

Two of the guards grab each of Inez's arms and do as they are told. They now begin escorting Inez to the dungeon.

"This is not good at all." Inez says, lowering her head in defeat.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 6 and I hope you all liked it. I apologize that this chapter wasn't posted last week. I had too much going on and was much too busy, but here it is this week and I hope you all enjoyed it. As usual, please no flames and chapter 7 should be out next week, I'm hoping so. Finals are coming up soon, which means cramtastic sessions are in, but I'm going to do my best to have it out for you nice people. If something doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll fix it. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	7. I Know You're Out There Somewhere

Chapter 7: I know You're Out There Somewhere

'Dr. Marbles have begun his search for Inez while Inez has run into some trouble of her own. What's going to happen now?'

Control Central

Dr. Marbles is continuing his search for Inez in Cyberspace while Matt is continuing to play with his yo-yo and wait, hoping that Dr. Marbles finds some traces of Inez soon. The scanner now leaves R-Fair City, having come up with zero results and begins searching Mount Olympus. Watching as the scanner begins searching Mount Olympus, Matt can feel himself becoming increasingly frustrated with waiting.

"Can't that scanner go any faster?" Matt suddenly asks while trying to keep his impatience under control.

"Matt, you have to be patient." Dr. Marbles replies, not making eye contact with the boy. "I have to scan every cybersite in the surrounding area if Inez happens to be on one of them. This is the best that I can do at the moment."

"But while that scanner is searching, who knows how many cybersites that are out there, Inez could be hurt or worse!" Matt argues. "You have to speed that scanner along!"

"Thinking of the worst won't help with finding Inez go any faster." Dr. Marbles says to Matt while trying to remain calm. "And I've already told you that this is the best that I can do. You will just have to be patient."

Not being able to take waiting any longer, Matt shoves his yo-yo into his pants pocket, storms out of the main room, and goes into control central's vault room. Closing the door behind him, Matt begins pacing back and forth, wishing that Dr. Marbles could speed along the scanning process and find Inez already. How hard can that possibly be?

"All I've been told to do is just wait, but I just can't wait!" Matt begins raving. "I can't just sit back and wait, not knowing what is happening to Inez! I don't know if she is hurt or if she's alright! I just have to know somehow!"

While Matt is continuing to pace, Jackie walks into the room carrying a small brown box. Noticing Matt's pacing, Jackie sets the box down in a nearby chair.

"Matt, are you alright?" Jackie asks in concern, getting the red head's attention.

"No, I'm not." Matt answers as he now takes a seat on the couch. "I can't help but to worry about Inez and where she could possibly be at the moment. We don't know anything about where she could be and all I keep being told to do is just wait and be patient. I can't wait and be patient until I know that Inez is alright."

"We are all worried about her Matt, but you have to remember one important thing about Inez." Jackie begins as she takes a seat next to Matt. "She would never allow herself to get wound up in any situation that she couldn't think her way out of. She is ok and well, I know she is and you have to believe that too. She will come back to us and Dr. Marbles is making sure that she does."

"I know, but I want to be able to see for myself that she is ok." Matt says as he turns to Jackie. "You know what I mean?"

"You really care about her a lot don't you?" Jackie asks.

"I care for Inez as much as I care for you Jax, but Inez is…She is….I see her as much more…." Matt begins, but finds that he can't put his words into the right perspective.

Matt completely drops his current thought and turns his attention to the ground.

Jackie nods and smiles, already knowing how Matt feels about their best friend. He doesn't need to explain it.

"It's ok Matt, you don't have to explain it to me." Jackie sincerely says. "I understand."

Jackie now embraces Matt in a hug with Matt returning the hug.

"Inez will be back with us soon and wherever in time and space she is, I know that she is ok." Jackie whispers, continuing to embrace Matt and console him.

The Wreaker

Hacker is sitting in his recharger chair and is very disgruntled at losing to the kids once again, especially when his plan to keep Inez separated from Matt and Jackie by stealing the UVO was fool proof. Somehow, no matter how fool proof a plan seems to be, he always looses in the end. Not only is he disgruntled at losing to the kids, but his one and only signature wig has been charred during his fight with Matt.

Picking up his hand held mirror again, Hacker looks at his wig once again and sighs in frustration, seeing that the smooth texture and lushness of his wig has disappeared and is now frilled up from the laser hitting it. This should be a lesson in knowing that synthetic hair and heat doesn't mix.

"That earth brat is going to pay for this!" Hacker hisses, slamming the mirror on the control panel, cracking it a bit. "Now how am I suppose to maintain my lush good looks if my wig looks like this?"

"It doesn't look that bad boss." Delete says. "From a distance, it still looks the same."

"Yea boss, it looks brand new." Buzz adds in.

Hacker now turns to his henchmen, who are wrapped in covers and are trying to stay warm after falling into the icy lake of Penguia.

"You idiotic dunce buckets!" Hacker shouts. "Anyone can clearly see what that earth brat did to my wig! It's more than noticeable!"

"So what are you going to do now boss?" Buzz asks. "Those earth brats have the UVO."

"That, my tin can friend, is a plan that is still in the works." Hacker replies, cracking a grin. "With Sam seeing to it that the one earth brat remains where she is, that still gives me the advantage in splitting up the remaining two. Once I have successfully separated the last two, Motherboard will have no way of protecting herself. It is all too perfect. Now you two leave me, I have a plan to put together."

Buzz and Delete do as they are told and leave the room while still wrapped in the covers.

The Lost Dimension

Inez is in the dungeon and is pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how she is going to get herself out of that predicament.

"I have to find a way out of here since it's obvious that Sam won't be of any help to me." Inez says to herself as she continues pacing. "I can't believe that he is working for hacker and after everything he told me. This is downright unbelievable! Now I'm going to be a pawn in a plan that he and Hacker scheme up. This is so not good."

As Inez continues pacing, Sam now enters the dungeon. Inez halts her pacing and takes notice of him. Turning to him, Inez folds her arms and narrows her eyes at him.

"So, come here to tell me which part of the plan I am to be used in?" Inez sternly questions.

"That's what I have come here to talk to you about." Sam replies. "Inez, please listen to me. I have something to say."

"What else do you have to say to me Sam?" Inez snaps. "That I'm really in cyberspace and am close to home, but you found a way to block my SWKAK's signal to keep me from being found?!"

"Inez please." Sam begins, but is cut off by Inez's continued rant.

"Or do you want to tell me that you're really not a prince and that you are really a spy for Hacker?!" Inez continues raving. "Or are you coming to tell me that you're letting me go and that you're calling off your joint plain with hacker?! Just what did you come here to tell me?!?"

"Inez, I'm letting you go." Sam simply says.

"I knew it!" Inez shouts. "So you are a….wait, did you just say that you're letting me go?"

Sam nods yes.

"If this is true, then what's in it for you?" Inez asks, eyeing the prince suspiciously. "No, better yet, what's in it for hacker?"

"Nothing." Sam answers as he takes a seat on the bench. "Inez, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I have decided that I'm busting you out. I had no right to try and keep you here."

"What made you change your mind?" Inez softly asks as she takes a seat next to Sam.

"I simply can't live this lie anymore." Sam replies. "Inez, there is something that I have to confess to you and please hear me out."

Inez nods.

"Inez, you're not really in the Lost Dimension, you're on a cybersite named Sector, otherwise known as the forgotten cybersite." Sam confesses as he turns to Inez. "This site sits at the very edge of cyberspace where very few inhabitants can survive, me being one."

"But why did you lie to me?" Inez questions. "You could have told me the truth."

"The reason for all of this, including me siding with Hacker, is because I didn't want Hacker to destroy my home, my cybersite." Sam continues. "He has already killed my parents so in order for me to survive, I had to cooperate or else I would have suffered the same fate as my parents. So I found it easier to side with him so he would leave me to live in peace. Inez, I am so sorry and I promise you that I will help you escape from here. You don't deserve to be here."

Having taken in Sam's confession, Inez can't help but to feel sorry for him. Sam didn't have a choice but to do what Hacker said or else he would suffer severely. Inez's frown now changes to a small smile.

"No Sam, I'm not escaping." Inez replies. "We're escaping."

"I wish I could go with you Inez, but I can't." Sam says. "This is my home, however, it's not yours. Follow me, I'm going to help you contact your friends. After that, I'm going to contact Hacker and tell him that the deal is off."

"But aren't you afraid of what Hacker might do to you?" Inez asks. "He's still expecting you to stick to the plan."

"I will deal with Hacker, but for right now, I need to get you back with your friends." Sam replies as he stands.

Sam now extends his hand out to her.

"Inez, do you trust me?" Sam asks.

Unsure of what her answer is, Inez looks between Sam and the hand he is offering her. Seeing the determined look on the prince's face, Inez nods, knowing what her answer is going to be.

"Yes, Sam I do." Inez answers as she takes his hand.

"Then, let's get you back to where you belong." Sam replies.

Sam now leads Inez out of the dungeon, determined to right his wrong.

Didn't see that coming did you? How will hacker take Sam breaking off their partnership? Keep reading to find out! It gets better!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 7 and I hope you all liked it. Didn't see that coming did you? Like I said, it gets better from here. Anyway, please no flames and chapter 8 will be out next week. This next chapter will give a few details on how the story will end so keep on the lookout. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	8. A Message Of Hope

Chapter 8: A Message Of Hope

'Sam has a change of heart and is determined to help Inez escape from Sector. He has also broken his partnership with Hacker. What is going to happen now?'

Control Central

The scanner is continuing to look for Inez's life signs in cyberspace. Having searched the last and final cybersite in the realm of cyberspace, which is sensible flats, green letters now flash on the computer's screen saying: No search results found! Scanner turned up zero results!

"Inez's life signs can't be found anywhere in our cyberspace which means that I have to now open up a hyperspace portal and begin looking for her." Dr. Marbles sighs. "I was honestly hoping to avoid this option due to how much of control central's power I'm going to have to use just to perform the operation, but I don't have any other choice."

Pressing a few buttons on the control panel, the prompt to open the hyperspace portal appears on the screen, asking for permission to continue.

"If the hyperspace scan runs for the entire two hours, that will use half of the power here, which will be easy to restore once the operation is complete." Dr. Marbles calculates. "That should be all that's needed, provided that I don't have to run the scan for longer than that. Well, I better get this scanner started."

Before Dr. Marbles gives the computer permission to continue, the incoming call alert suddenly begins beeping.

"Doctor, I am receiving an incoming call from an unknown location." Motherboard informs the doc. "I'm going to put it through. It could help us with our search for Inez."

Dr. Marbles nods as Motherboard disappears from the main screen with an image of Inez appearing. Seeing Inez puts a smile on Dr. Marbles' face, knowing that one, he doesn't have to perform the energy draining operation and two, that Inez made contact with control central and that she appears to be free of injury. From Inez's end, she can see Dr. Marbles and all of control central clearly.

"Inez, thank goodness you are alright!" Dr. Marbles cheers, nearly in tears. "It is very good to see you and know that you are ok!"

"Likewise Dr. Marbles." Ines replies with a smile. "I thought I wouldn't see any of you guys ever again."

"Inez, where are you?" Dr. Marbles questions. "Please give me specific details."

"I'm on a cybersite called Sector." Inez answers. "It sits at the very edge of cyberspace. When I was pulled into the black hole, I was transported here."

"At least now we know where you are." Dr. Marbles says with a nod. "How exactly are you able to make contact? From what Matt and Jackie says, they haven't been able to reach you on your SWKAK."

"I haven't been able to reach them either." Inez replies. "Because of the location of this site, hardly any radio signals of any kind are able to reach the site and I'm able to contact you guys thanks to Sam."

"Who?" Dr. Marbles asks with a look of confusion.

"Sam." Inez repeats. "He is the prince over this entire site."

Sam appears on the screen and waves. Dr. Marbles waves back in a confused manner.

"Ok Inez, where exactly are you on Sector?" Dr. Marbles asks.

"I'm at Prince Sam's castle." Inez answers. "It's the only real establishment on the site."

Digit, who have just left from the spare room, now enters the main room and notices Inez on the main screen.

"Does my cyber-optics deceive me?" Digit questions, not believing that he is really seeing Inez. "Inez, is that really you?"

"Hiya Digit." Inez replies. "Yep, it's really me."

"It is you Inez!" Digit happily cries. "Thanks goodness you are alright! Matt and Jackie will be more than thrilled to find out about this! Where are you?"

"I'm on a cybersite called Sector." Inez answers.

"That's all I needed to know." Digit says.

Digit now runs off to the vault room to spread the good news to the remaining two teammates.

"Inez, stay where you are." Dr. Marbles instructs. "Once I locate Sector, I will send Matt and Jackie there right away to rescue you."

"You go it doc." Inez says. "Inez over and out!"

The transmission now ends with Motherboard reappearing on the screen.

"I am so glad that Inez was able to make contact with us and I am definitely glad that I don't have to perform the power consuming operation." Dr. Marbles says. "All I have to do now is locate Sector and Matt and Jackie will be on their way."

"This is very good news indeed." Motherboard says with a smile.

Digit, who have run off to tell Matt and Jackie the good news, now enters the vault room. He notices that Jackie is continuing to console Matt.

"I just wish I had a sign telling me that Inez is ok and well." Matt says as Jackie loosens her embrace.

"Today is your lucky day Matty." Digit speaks up, catching the two kids' attention. "Your sign just made an appearance. Inez just contacted us and she is alright!"

A smile instantly appears on Matt and Jackie's face, with Matt being the happier of the two.

"Where did she call from Digit?" Matt asks in an anxious tone.

"She called from a cybersite named Sector." Digit answers. "The doc is locating the site as we speak."

"I guess this is the sign you've been looking for." Jackie says as she turns to Matt.

"You can definitely say that." Matt agrees.

"Come on you two." Digit instructs. "It shouldn't take marbles' long to locate the site."

Matt, Jackie and Digit now exit the vault room and enters the main room, taking notice of Dr. Marbles at the main computer. Dr. Marbles has begun his search for the site Sector in cyberspace.

"Dr. Marbles, have you located Sector yet?" Matt asks anxiously.

"Matt and Jackie, just the two I've wanted to see." Dr. Marbles says as he turns to the two. "Inez just made contact with us, informing us of where she is. Once I locate Sector, I will be sending you two there to get her and I will be sending you two there through a special type of vortex."

"Why send us there through a vortex and not a portal?" Matt asks.

"Because if my prediction of how far Sector is from our location is correct, a portal wouldn't hold up over the amount of distance from here to Sector." Dr. Marbles answers as he turns back to the computer. "However, a vortex has the right amount of stability and has the right structure to hold up over even the longest distances in space."

The computer beeps, indicating that it has located Sector. A map of cyberspace now appears on the screen and makes a projected path from Control Central to Sector. The distance between the two points in space are very far apart.

"Just as I predicted." Dr. Marbles says as he reads the status of the projected path.

"What is it doc?" Jackie asks.

"The projected path from here to Sector is one light year." Dr. Marbles answers. "The vortex is our best and safest method for this type of mission."

"One or ten light years, nothing is going to stop us from bringing Inez back!" Matt speaks with determination.

"Ok, here is what is going to happen." Dr. Marbles begins. "I am going to open up a vortex from here to Sector using the UVO. Once the vortex is open, you have exactly one hour to locate and rescue Inez. If you don't make it out before that hour is up, the vortex will close on both sides, thus trapping you all there forever. I won't have any way of opening it from here once it closes so use that time very wisely."

"We won't even need the entire hour." Matt replies with confidence. "We'll find Inez in no time flat and be back here before you know it."

"Alright then." Dr. Marbles says as he types in a command. "One vortex coming right up."

Typing in the final code of the command and hitting enter, the UVO now lights up as the lights in control central begin to flicker. The flickering ends as a greenish blue portal opens in the middle of the room.

"This vortex will take you straight to Sector." Dr. Marbles explains. "Once you enter, the vortex will remain open until you return. Remember, you have exactly one hour to find Inez and get out before it closes. Once you return, I will be able to close the vortex."

"Good luck Cybermates." Motherboard greets to the kids. "I do wish for you a safe return with Inez."

"Thanks Mother B." Jackie greets back. "We're going to need it."

Matt and Jackie now enter the vortex and are on their way to Sector.

"I hope they make it back in enough time." Digit says with concern.

"Don't worry Digit." Dr. Marbles replies. "I have faith in knowing that they will return safely."

Sector

Sam has made contact with Hacker, informing him of his change of heart.

"What do you mean you changed your mind and you're letting her go?!" Hacker argues. "That was not part of the deal!"

"You heard me hacker!" Sam argues back. "The deal is off and I am letting Inez go!"

"You can't do this!" Hacker yells. "You can't go back on your word! We had a binding verbal agreement!"

"Well I'm breaking the agreement!" Sam replies. "By the way, nice hair Hacker. The charred and done look really suits you!"

Sam now ends the transmission and turns to Inez.

"Inez, once again I am so sorry about everything." Sam apologizes. "Especially trying to hold you here against your will. I should have never sided with hacker."

"It's alright Sam." Inez smiles. "You righted your wrong and that makes you alright in my book."

Sam now embraces Inez in a hug.

"Thank you so much Inez." Sam says as Inez returns the hug.

Loosening his embrace, Sam now catches with Inez's gaze.

"When you go back to where you belong, I'm really going to miss you." Sam confesses.

"I'm going to miss you too Sam." Inez replies. "You weren't that bad a guy after all."

"Hearing you say that really means a lot to me Inez." Sam says, keeping his gaze locked with Inez's. "Thank you so much."

"My friends should be here soon." Inez says. "I really want you to meet them. Come on."

Taking Sam by the hand, the two begins making their way to the exit/entrance of the castle.

Grim Wreaker

Hacker couldn't be more disgraced by Sam breaking their partnership.

"He can't do this!" Hacker yells as he slams his fists down on the control panel of the main computer, causing it to spark a bit. "He can NOT go back on his word and release that earth brat! Oh he is going to pay dearly for this! They ALL will pay for this! Buzz! Delete! Power up the transformatron! I have destruction to spread on a certain cybersite that will soon be nothing more than a pile of space junk when I'm done with it!"

"But boss, we don't have the NIC or that accelerator thingy." Delete says. "How are we going to power up the machine without either of those?"

"We don't need the NIC because I have a secret weapon that will do an even better job." Hacker replies. "Now power it up!"

Both robots obey and head over to the transformatron to get it started up. Walking over to his shelf, Hacker grabs a glass jar full of a silver substance that has a skull and crossbones warning label on the front of the jar. (Clearly, he has lost his mind)

"I will teach them to disappoint the hacker." Hacker says to himself.

Walking over to the transformatron, Hacker unscrews the lid of a canister that is attached to the machine and pours the silver substance into the canister. Screwing the lid back on, he presses a few buttons on the machine that causes the substance to be sucked into the main mechanism of the transformatron.

"Perfect." Hacker says in a victorious tone. "They will never know what hit them. Buzz! Delete! Set a course for Sector!"

"Right away boss." Both robot say in unison.

With the machine fired up, Hacker now steps into the transformation chamber as he is covered by a purple cloud.

Sector

The vortex Dr. Marbles has opened now opens on the site with Matt and Jackie exiting it.

"Man, what a ghost town." Matt says as he looks around.

"No kidding." Jackie agrees, also looking around. "There isn't a house or mall anywhere in sight."

"Now to find Inez and get out of here before the vortex closes." Matt says.

Sam and Inez, who have already left the castle, are outside looking for any signs of Matt and Jackie. Continuing to search, Sam now notices two kids off in the distance from them that he has never seen before on the site.

"By any chance, would those be the kids that you are looking for?" Sam asks and notifies Inez.

Turning in the direction Sam is looking in, Inez spots the two kids off in the distance and recognizes them to be her friends.

"Those are my friends!" Inez cheers. "Hey guys, over here!"

Matt and Jackie, who are also continuing on their search for Inez, hears someone calling out to them. Continuing to hear the voice, Matt and Jackie now turn around and spots Inez with a guy and the both of them are running towards them.

"Inez!" Matt shouts with overwhelming happiness.

Matt and Jackie begins running towards Inez and Sam with the gap between the kids closing rapidly. The gap between the kids now close as Matt and Jackie reach Sam and Inez with Matt embracing Inez in a hug, a very tight hug. (Another running through the flower field scene)

"Oh Inez, I never stopped worrying about you!" Matt says, almost in tears. "I am so glad that you are ok! I missed you so much!"

"Having…trouble…breathing…" Inez chokes out through Matt's tight embrace.

"Oh sorry." Matt apologizes as he loosens his embrace and catches with Inez's gaze. "I am just really happy that you are ok. I missed you more than words can say.

"I missed you too Matt." Inez replies with a smile. "I missed you both."

"I am so happy that we found you." Jackie says as she embraces Inez in a hug. "Thank goodness you are alright."

"Thanks Jax." Inez replies as Jackie loosens her embrace. "I wouldn't have been able to contact you guys if it weren't for Sam. Matt, Jackie, this is Sam. He's is the prince over this entire site. Sam, these are my friends, Matt and Jackie."

"It's very nice to meet you both." Sam greets.

"Inez, he is cute." Jackie whispers to Inez. "Is he going back with us?"

"We don't have time for introductions." Matt says with slight jealousy. "We have to get out of here before that vortex closes and we're trapped here forever."

Inez now turns to Sam, who has been overcome by sadness.

"Well Sam, this is good-bye." Inez says to the prince. "Thanks for everything."

"Please don't forget me Inez." Sam says. "Please do stay in contact."

"Will do." Inez replies as she hugs Sam. "Bye Sam."

Sam returns the hug. Loosening his embrace, Inez, Jackie and Matt begins heading towards the vortex as Sam watches on sadly. As the three are continuing towards the vortex, a dark shadow now appears over the area. Looking up, the three notices that the dark shadow is being cast by the Grim Wreaker.

"Oh no Hacker!" Jackie begins panicking. "We don't have time to deal with him right now!"

"We're getting off of this site, even if we have to run circles around him." Matt says with determination. "Come on, let's make tracks."

The three begins running towards the vortex when the Grim Wreaker lands right in front of the opening, completely blocking the kids off from escaping and stopping them dead in their tracks. With the wreaker parked, the hatch now opens as earthquake like vibrations from heavy footsteps begins causing the area to shake.

"What is going on?" Inez asks as Matt grabs onto her and Jackie.

"I don't know, but you can guarantee that whatever it is, Hacker is behind it." Matt answers, continuing to hold onto the girls.

Jackie takes out her and SWKAK and looks on the screen, to the time they have left to exit Sector.

"We have fifty minutes left to get out of here!" Jackie notifies the two. "Hacker has got to be our last worry at the moment!"

The earthquake like vibrations continues shaking the area for when the source is revealed. With the hatch of the wreaker open, a huge green lizard with sharp teeth, long claws, sharp reptile eyes, and who's black hair is in the form of descending spikes down its back now steps out of the wreaker. Everyone's eyes grow wide at the sight in front of them.

"Tell that to him." Matt says to Jackie.

"What is that?" Jackie questions.

The big reptile now looks down at the kids and grins, revealing its razor sharp teeth.

"Hello Kiddies!" The lizard speaks, continuing to eye the kids. "Welcome to the rest of your lives! You are never leaving this site! Ever!"

"Hacker!" Sam, Inez, Jackie and Matt say in unison.

The opening of the vortex has gotten a bit smaller and the kids now have to deal with a beyond transformed Hacker. This doesn't look good for the squad. This doesn't look good at all!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 8 and I hope you all liked it. We're almost at the end of the fic, but not quite as there are a couple of chapters left. As usual, please no flames and chapter 9 will be out next week as planned. If you find anything confusing or out of place, I worked on this while fighting off a throat virus that caused me to lose my voice, but I'm getting better. I want to apologize now if anything is confusing. If it is, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	9. Universe Hangs In The Balance

Chapter 9: Universe Hangs In The Balance

'The team is on the clock to exit from Sector, but have to get passed a transformed Hacker first before they can. Will they make it out before time is up?'

Sector

Five minutes have passed and the mouth of the vortex has gotten a bit smaller.

"If that monster is hacker then…" Inez begins.

"That means he used the transformatron." Matt finishes Inez's sentence. "But how? He doesn't have the NIC."

"How are we supposed to defeat him now?" Jackie asks in a panic. "And like that?"

"Sam is there any place on this site that we can use that will help us defeat hacker in this form?" Inez asks, now turning to Sam.

"There isn't such a place." Sam answers. "Sorry Inez."

"Great, just great!" Matt says with frustration. "Now what are we going to do? There is no way we can fight him in this form!"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do and that's beg for mercy!" Hacker yells. "Starting now!"

Bringing up his right claw, he brings it down hard as it impacts the ground and knocks everyone off their feet.

"I hate to say this, but it looks like hacker is going to win this time." Jackie says with worry.

"Don't say that Jackie!" Matt argues, not taking his eyes off Hacker. "Hacker has never won and he won't start now, not even in this form!"

Hacker now turns to Jackie and narrows his reptile eyes at her.

"You better listen to your little friend here." Hacker says as he raises his right claw. "You're a smart little girl, but too bad you won't be around long enough for anyone to know just how smart you really are!"

Hacker begins bringing his right claw down with Jackie right in its direct path. Matt quickly turns to Jackie, who appears to be frozen from fear and is in immediate danger. With Hacker continuing to bring his claw down, Matt lunges towards Jackie and gets her out of the way just in time, with him escaping danger himself. Hacker's claw now impacts the ground where Jackie was, creating a crater in that space.

"Jackie, are you ok?" Matt asks as he helps Jackie to her feet.

"Yeah." Jackie answers. "I don't know what happened to me. I just froze."

"It's ok Jackie." Matt says with comfort. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Matt, I'm scared." Jackie says, still in her shaken state. "We've never dealt with Hacker like this before. What if he does win and we are stuck here forever? We won't see our families or anyone ever again. I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't happen." Matt continues. "Don't forget, we are the cybersquad, we are the defenders of Cyberspace. We keep bad guys like Hacker from winning. We are going to make it out of here with Inez and return to Control Central."

"You're absolutely right Matt." Jackie agrees, trying to overcome her fear. "I just let all of this get to me. I just can't stand the thought of being here forever."

"It's ok Jax and neither can I." Matt says with a small smile. "Let's defeat Hacker and get out of here."

"Let's do it!" Jackie says with a nod.

An ear piercing scream now rips through the area that immediately gets Matt and Jackie's attention. They notice that Hacker has grabbed Inez and has her tightly gripped in his right claw.

"INEZ!" Matt and Jackie yell in unison.

"Put me down Hacker!" Inez yells as she struggles to get free. "Put me down right now!"

"I have had enough of all of you!" Hacker growls as he brings Inez into his view. "Especially you! This is all because of you! This ends here!"

"Put Inez down now Hacker!" Sam demands. "If it's anyone you should attack, it should be me! I'm the one you want, leave Inez out of this!"

"Oh don't worry your highness!" Hacker replies. "You will be next, right after I take care of this one!"

Having Inez is in grip, Hacker tightens his grip around her, which causes her to cry out. Continuing to tighten his grip on Inez, Hacker's right claw is suddenly hit with a laser, which loosens his grip on Inez a bit.

"Put her down now or next time I'm aiming for the face!" A voice similar to Inez's, commands.

"Who said that?" Hacker sneers, looking around for the source of the voice.

"I said that!" The voice replies as its owner is now revealed.

A five foot tall female that is wearing a white vest, blue shirt with a white star in the middle, a white skirt and white boots and that resembles Inez exactly, only 3 years older steps into view. She is also wielding an advance laser assault weapon and has a blue tote bag on her right shoulder. Everyone turns to her and gasps.

"I said put her down now or do I have to get you between the eyes?!" The young woman demands.

"She looks just like me." Inez says, eyeing the young woman.

"Is it me or does she look exactly like Inez?" Matt asks in confusion.

"She does look like Inez." Jackie answers. "An exact copy, but how?"

"You want me to put this earth brat down?" Hacker challenges with a grin. "You're going to have to make me!"

"Just remember you asked for this!" The woman replies.

Aiming her laser gun at Hacker's right claw, she now pulls the trigger. The laser impacts his claw, forcing it open and releasing Inez. Inez is caught by Sam.

"Nice catch Sam." Inez thanks him as she is gently put on her feet.

"Thank you." Sam replies.

Matt, Jackie and the young woman make their way over to Sam and Inez.

"Are you alright Inez?" The young woman asks.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Inez answers. "How do you know my name exactly?"

"Because I'm you from the future." The woman answers. "I was sent here to help you guys defeat hacker."

"You're from the future?" Inez inquires. "How can I be sure that you are telling the truth?"

"In kindergarten during nap time, when all the other kids were asleep, it was you who took Matt's block set because he refused to share it with you during playtime." Future Inez reveals.

"Hey! No wonder I couldn't find my blocks when I woke up because you took them!" Matt speaks up. "I thought that kid Kenney took them!"

"Ok, so you are from the future because only I, I mean we, would know that." Inez quickly speaks up, gaining an embarrassing smile. "Now how are we going to stop Hacker in this form? We've never fought him like this."

"I have a plan, but we have to get into the wreaker to disrupt the transformatron first." Future Inez replies.

"Me, Sam and Matt will keep green and ugly here busy while you two get into the wreaker and shut that thing down." Jackie says.

"Good Luck Inez." Sam wishes to her as he embraces Inez in a hug.

"Thanks Sam." Inez replies.

"Hey, only I wish MY friends good luck." Matt says to Sam with extreme jealousy.

"I promise to be careful Matt." Inez says as she hugs Matt.

Matt grins at Sam.

"Come on, there isn't much time." Future Inez warns.

"You'll never get passed me!" Hacker yells, eyeing the two Inez's.

"Hey green and ugly, over here!" Jackie yells. "Now I can see why Wicked Witched dumped you for prince charming!"

Hacker now turns to Jackie with a growl, taking his attention away from both Inez's. With the heat off of them, the two begins making their way towards the wreaker.

Control Central

Digit, Dr. Marbles and Motherboard notices that the opening of the vortex has gotten a bit smaller. They all turn to the clock on the main computer, noticing that the seconds are rapidly counting down, now giving the kids only thirty minutes to make it back from the other side. Digit can feel himself going into a panic.

"Hurry up kids." Digit begins panicking. "You don't have that much time left before the vortex closes for good."

"Dr, are you sure you can't keep the vortex open longer?" Motherboard inquires.

"Sorry Motherboard, I can't." Dr. Marbles answers. "Due to the amount of power the UVO has, it'll take months to even years to recharge it once its power has been drained."

"But there has got to be something you can do doc." Digit says, still in a panic.

"Everyone please calm down." Dr. Marbles says. "Before a backup plan needs to be made, let's just hope the kids make it back before time is up. I have faith in knowing they will."

"I sure hope you're right doc." Digit replies, keeping his eye on the vortex.

Sector

Future Inez and Inez have reached the wreaker and now boards the ship. Now being on the ship, the two immediately notice a transformed Delete and Buzz standing in front of the transformatron. Delete has been transformed into a ware rabbit and Buzz has been turned into an oversized moldy donut.

"Hacker wasn't the only one who used the transformatron." Inez panics.

"Don't worry, I have it covered." Future Inez says to her present self.

Reaching into her vest pocket, Future Inez pulls out a small device. Pressing the button in the center, the device quickly changes into a pink rabbit.

Delete's frown immediately changes to a wide smile upon seeing the pink rabbit.

"A BUNNY!" Delete happily shouts in his monstrous tone.

The bunny hops out of Future Inez's hands and continues hopping away with a very excited Delete chasing after it. That just leaves them to deal with Buzz.

Future Inez now reaches into her bag and pulls out two chocolate crispy cream donuts.

"Oh darn." Future Inez playfully pouts. "I'm too full from lunch to eat these and they are my favorite too. Whatever will I do with them?"

Buzz eyes the donuts as his mouth immediately begins to water.

"ME! ME!" Buzz begs. "I love chocolate crispy cream donuts! They are my favorite!"

Grinning, Future Inez throws them with Buzz sparing no time to chase after them. Both henchmen are now out of sight and away from the transformatron.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Future Inez says as she walks over to the transformatron and looks it over. Continuing to look the machine over, Future Inez now spots a small amount of the silver substance in the canister that is linked to the transformatron. Eyeing the substance closely, she immediately recognizes what is sitting in there.

"Yep, just as I suspected." Future Inez says.

"What did you suspect?" Inez asks.

"Uranium." Future Inez answers, keeping her attention on the canister. "Hacker used Uranium to transform himself and his two henchmen. He doesn't have the NIC, but because the NIC has the same chemical properties as Uranium and both can be used for the same purpose, he substituted the NIC with Uranium."

"Uranium is highly unstable and very radioactive." Inez replies. "He's looking to kill himself and because he's a cyborg, looking to severely overload his circuits."

"All hacker cares about is power and he got it no matter what the risks are for having it." Future Inez says, now reaching into her bag. "However, I do have something that will counter this power trip he's on. Bromine Hydroxide will surely bring him back to reality."

"What will that do?" Inez questions.

"Bromine Hydroxide, when mixed with uranium or any other radioactive element, will have a very explosive result." Future Inez explains. "The chemical properties of the bromine will react with the atoms in uranium, thus turning it into one big firework display." (I did an experiment on this in chem lab and it's the truth.)

"I am so awesome in the future!" Inez cheers to herself.

Unscrewing the lid to the canister, Future Inez pours the liquid into the canister on top of the small amount of uranium, causing the combined substances to change to a turquoise and purple color. The bromide hydroxide along with the small amount of uranium is now sucked into the main mechanism of the transformatron.

"It shouldn't take long for the chemicals to react and for the reverse effects to kick in." Future Inez says as she turns to her younger self. "Come on, let's go help the others."

Both Inez's begin making their way out of the wreaker. Reaching the exit, both girls exit the wreaker with present Inez noticing the status of the vortex.

"There isn't much time left!" Inez panics. "The vortex is halfway closed!"

"You have plenty of time." Future Inez calmly replies. "Trust me."

Hacker now swings his left claw towards the Jackie, Matt, and Sam with them scattering to get out of the way.

"What's the matter Hacker? Don't have good aim?" Matt taunts. "I thought evil geniuses never miss their target! I guess you're not that big of a genius after all!"

Hearing Matt's taunt, Hacker focuses his attention on him and narrows his eyes at him.

"You will pay for that you filthy brat!" Hacker growls.

Raising his right foot up, Hacker is about to bring it down when his foot is suddenly stopped in midair. Noticing this, Hacker is continuing to try to bring his foot down on Matt, but finds out that he can't.

"What is going on and why can't I grind you into dust?" Hacker yells, becoming frustrated.

Inside the wreaker, the transformatron has begun sparking out of control and the Bromine Hydroxide mixed with the uranium that has been pulled into the machine's main mechanism has leaked over into the electric eel of aquariyum's tank, causing it to halt on its power surging. The eel comes to a stand still as the machine continues sparking out of control. With one final spark, the transformatron blows a fuse, causing it shut down completely.

The glass compartment where the transforming occurs now blows to pieces, leaving scattered glass all over the area. With the transformatron out of commission, Buzz and Delete now change back to themselves. Taking notice of their sudden change, Buzz and Delete turn to each other.

"Hey, what happened?" Delete asks, still holding on to the bunny. "We're ourselves again."

"I'm without a clue dee dee." Buzz answers.

The bunny that Delete is holding on to, now changes back into the device in which it was created from.

"Hey, my bunny is gone too!" Delete says.

"At least I still have my donuts." Buzz says, continuing to eat the chocolate crispy creams.

Outside the wreaker, Hacker still can't bring his foot down on Matt, but begins feeling his transformed state beginning to wear off.

"Future Inez and Inez did it!" Jackie cheers. "They shut down the transformatron because Hacker can't move a muscle!"

Everyone begins to notice that Hacker's transformed state is wearing off. His claws now change back to his normal hands along with his feet changing back to normal. His overall lizard transformation disappears, transforming back to normal. Noticing his sudden change back to himself, Hacker begins to frantically look himself over.

"What happened?!?" Hacker frantically asks, continuing to look himself over. "I was big, I was powerful, but now I am back to just me. What happened to all of my power?!?"

"I am what happened to your power." Future Inez firmly answers as she and Inez join the others. "I suggest before you are spending the rest of your life here, you make an exit and fast or then again, maybe you being stuck here won't be so bad after all."

Hearing who answered him, Hacker looks ahead of him and notices that there are two Inez's. Hacker looks between the two, noticing that one is older than the other.

"There are two of you?" Hacker asks, continuing to look between the two girls. "I may have lost my power, but I haven't lost my mind."

"Welcome back to reality Hacker." Inez says with a grin. "Sucks doesn't it?"

Hacker releases a fierce growl as he looks between the two Inez's and then to Matt, Jackie and Sam.

"I will see to it personally that all of you pay for this!" Hacker hisses as he points at the kids. "Especially you your highness! I will be back! Count on it!"

Storming off, Hacker begins making his way into the wreaker. Boarding the vehicle, Hacker immediately makes his way to the main control room and notices that his transformatron is in pieces. His eyes widen as he falls to his knees.

"My transformatron…." Hacker stammers, not believing that his one and only true invention is wrecked. "Its…its….IN RUINS!"

Hacker's disbelief quickly changes to anger with his temper rising.

"They will pay for this!" Hacker growls. "THEY WILL ULTIMATELY PAY FOR THIS!"

The bridge of the wreaker is now drawn up and the hatch closes with the wreaker lifting off the ground. The vessel now flies off, immediately disappearing from sight.

"I am so glad that is finally over." Matt says, sighing in relief.

"Agreed." Jackie agrees. "Now we can finally get off of this site."

"Thanks future me." Inez thanks her future self, now turning to her. "If it weren't for you, we would still be dealing with Hacker right now with no clue on how to defeat him. How did you know where to find us anyway?"

"Motherboard informed the squad of an impending tragedy here on this timeline and I came here to intercept it." Future Inez explained. "If something were to happen to any of you here, me, along with Matt and Jackie, wouldn't exist in my time line."

"There is a future me?" Jackie asks in excitement. "What am I like in the future?"

"Probably an even bigger prima donna." Matt cracks, which earns him a death glare from Jackie.

"Just joking." Matt defends.

"She is the greatest best friend a girl could have." Future Inez answers. "Much like you are to Inez."

"Well, what about me?" Matt questions. "What am I like in the future?"

"I'd be telling you too much if I answered that in full, but I will say this." Future Inez begins. "You will find that special girl and you two will find ultimate happiness. You won't have to look too far for her. In fact, she's closer to you then you know."

Matt gives Future Inez a questionable look.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Future Inez says with a smile.

"So what happens now?" Inez asks.

"Well from here, I return to my time line while you, Matt, and Jackie are to leave Sector and return to Control Central before time runs out." Future Inez answers. "I came here to stop Hacker from altering history and now that I have, my job here is done. After all, I am you three years from now and if Hacker would have won, the cybersquad would cease to exist in my time line."

A yellow portal now appears.

"Well, this is where I get off." Future Inez says. "See you in the future."

Future Inez now steps through the portal with it immediately closing behind her.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Matt comments.

"I'll say." Jackie agrees. "She didn't even tell me how I was like in the future."

Inez now turns to Sam, who is wearing a sad expression.

"Sam, thanks for everything." Inez softly speaks, now walking up to Sam. "Especially for helping me out. I can't thank you enough."

A smile now crosses Sam's face as he embraces Inez in a hug.

"You are very welcome Inez and please promise me one thing." Sam replies as he loosens his embrace on Inez and takes her hands.

"Sure." Inez agrees.

"Please promise me that you will try to come back and visit me sometime." Sam requests.

"I'll do my best Sam." Inez says with a nod.

"Good-bye Inez." Sam greets.

"Good-bye Sam." Inez greets back.

Placing a small kiss on his cheek, Inez makes her way over to Matt and Jackie. Turning around, Inez waves to Sam. Sam waves back as Inez, Matt and Jackie jump into the vortex. Sam watches as the vortex closes and winks out of existence.

"I'll never forget you Inez." Sam says as he places his hand to his cheek, where Inez kissed him.

Control Central

Matt, Jackie and Inez now arrive back at Control Central. Seeing that the kids have returned brings joy to Dr. Marbles, Motherboard, and Digit. Dr. Marbles now types in a command that closes the vortex.

"Inez, you're back!" Digit cheers as he hugs her.

"It's good to see you too Digit." Inez smiles as he returns the hug.

"I am so glad that you made it back safely Inez." Motherboard greets to Inez with a smile.

"Me too Mother B." Inez replies as her smile now changes to a sad frown. "Too bad Sam couldn't come back with us. He has to stay on Sector while not being surrounded by the people who love him."

"Good." Matt mumbles.

Jackie, having heard Matt's mumble, elbows him.

"I know it's sad that Sam had to stay behind, but that is his home after all." Jackie says with comfort to her best friend. "But look on the bright side, at least you can contact him whenever you want to."

Inez's frown now changes to a small smile

"That is true." Inez agrees.

"Well I, for one, am happy that it's all over and that you are back with us Inez." Matt says as he embraces Inez in a hug.

"Me too Matt." Inez replies, returning the hug. "Me too."

A/N: Ok end of chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoyed it. This is not the end of the story as there is one more chapter left. I know this chapter was long, but battle scenes like that aren't meant to be short. This chapter, like next, will tell a lot about the ending of the story and an announcement that will be made chapter 10, which will be, of course, out next week. No flames please and if something doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	10. R&R For Two

Chapter 10: R&R For Two

'Everyone was able to exit Sector before time ran out with help from a surprising source. Is everything finally going back to normal?'

Garcia Residence

Inez is sweeping the kitchen floor with her cat Gatito watching on. Having the dirt in a neat pile, Inez grabs the dust pan and sweeps the mess into it. She then dumps it into the garbage. Gatito meows.

"I know boy." Inez says to her cat. "I have a lot of work to catch up on and being on Sector didn't make matters any better. Thank goodness my future self came along when she did or else we'd all still be stuck on Sector with hacker."

A knock now occurs at the front door. Gatito, hearing the knock, runs to the living room.

"I wonder who that could be." Inez says to herself as she begins making her way to the door. Reaching it, she opens it and notices Matt.

"Hi Matt." Inez greets with a smile. "Come in."

"Hey Inez." Matt greets back as he walks in.

"So, what brings you here?" Inez asks.

"Well, I was wondering, if you weren't busy or anything today, would you like to catch a movie with me?" Matt asks.

"Sure." Inez replies with a nod. "Where's Jackie?"

"Yeah, about that." Matt answers, feeling himself become nervous. "I didn't exactly ask Jackie if she wanted to come along. I was hoping that the two of us could, you know, go alone?"

Inez nods, completely understanding what Matt is saying to her.

"Sure Matt, I would love to go to a movie with you." Inez answers. "Just the two of us. What time does the movie start?"

"In about 15 minutes." Matt replies.

"Alright then, let's go." Inez says.

Grabbing her jacket off the coat rack, Inez places it on with Matt's help. Matt now opens the door and motions for Inez to go first.

"Ladies first." Matt says.

"Thanks Matt." Inez replies as she walks out the door.

"So who was that Prince Sam guy anyway?" Matt questions as he closes the door behind them.

"Drop it Matt!" Inez replies as the two now exit Inez's house.

____________________________________________________________

So far, everything appears to be going back to normal, but is what appears to be actually is?

On Sector, deep within the core of the site, a disturbance is brewing. The radiation from the uranium that Hacker used to transform himself offset an imbalance in the site's core. With the nasty disturbance rapidly brewing, that means only one thing and that is something big is coming, something that is spelling big trouble for cyberspace.

The area of the site where the disturbance is brewing, the ground now breaks open with a purple stream of smoke spouting out of the opening.

To Be Continued………..

A/N: This chapter concludes this story, but is starting the beginning of yet another adventure for the cybersquad in this story's sequel that is due to be posted tomorrow. The sequel will be called: The Genesis Of Cyberspace. The team may have gotten out of one predicament, but what does the sequel hold for them? Keep on the look out to find out! If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


End file.
